


The Ghost Paladin

by Jakara12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghost Altean Lance, Ghost!Lance, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Sort Of, Undertermined to ship characters, Voltron Lions as Actual Lions, maybe Blue Paladin Matt Holt?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Lance is the nephew of Coran Smythe, who was killed while protecting him and the princess from the galra during the invasion of Altea. Although his physical body is no more, his spirit roams the castle, still protecting his family for a millennium. Then, when the new paladins arrive they awaken Coran and the princess. His purpose for staying in the physical world is no longer needed. So, why can he not move on?A/N: Just trying out of I should continue on with this fic after I try finishing up "Listen to My Aching Heart" and "The Missing Piece", two of my other VLD fics. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Chaos, it was absolute chaos. Fire devoured the rich soil of the land and the sweet fragrance of juniberries was replaced with the charred odor of death and despair. Screams of agony and cries of war filled the air while a sea of warships took over the sky as they shoot their cannons down at the innocent lives trying to escape. I ran through the crowded streets towards the castle hoping that my uncle, my only family member, was alright. Hours earlier I was on a quick errand before the sudden attack by the Galra plagued my home of Altea. Dodging and fighting a few galran soldiers took me a while before I finally arrived at the castle only to find the king, King Alfor, cradling his limp wife, Queen Melenor, in his arms. The king had a fatal wound in his chest and by the look in his eyes, I knew he didn't have much time left.

"Your Highness!" I cried out rushing to the man's side.

"Lance, dear boy," The king chokes out as I kneeled beside him. "Go, take the castle and find a place to hide. Your uncle and the princess are in the cryo pods."

"Me, sir?" I asked. "But I'm still in training, I couldn't possibly-"

The king took my hand giving it a gently yet weak squeeze, "I believe in you, son, I trust you will protect my daughter and your uncle well. Now go, you haven't much time."

Clutching his hand back I bowed my head "It was an honor serving you sire." And with that, I hurried inside the castle to the bridge. Focusing my energy I commanded the castle to move and exit Altea's atmosphere. I had to look past the destruction below and keep my mind and eyes on the ships that were watching my every move. Pulling up the map I had to find a location that even the galra wouldn't know where to look.

Suddenly the castle alarms go off letting know that there were intruders on board. Quickly I start up the teluduv without looking at the location hoping that the planet would be far enough and put the ship on autopilot. As the ship gets sucked into the wormhole, I raced through the long corridors in search of the intruders. Turning a sharp corner I found two galran soldiers, both much larger than I. I unsheathe my double-bladed spear and waited for them to make their own move which didn't take long. Both charged at me with bloodlust in their eyes, as if they were both possessed in some way. They both tagged teamed me to the point it became difficult for me to keep an eye of just one while the other took a hit at me. Soon I felt a sharp pain from my back to the abdomen. Glancing down, I saw a blood-covered sword before it was ripped out of me. I cried out as the soldier in front of me tossed me into the nearest wall.

"Where is the princess?" Soldier one demanded.

Coughing up a bit of blood I glared up at the brute above me. "As if I would tell the likes of you."

Soldier two didn't like my response. Grabbing me by the throat he slams me into the wall again as if the constant abuse would make me talk. "Tell us and we will make your death a quick one."

Taking a quick glance at my surrounding I noticed that we were near the airlock and the button was just behind soldier one. With a grin, I kicked soldier two causing him to stumble onto his friend giving me enough time to push the open button. The doors open and close once the two fell into the airlock room. Not waiting for the count down and listening to their pitiful pleads I open the other door and watched the two struggle to hold their bearings as the air forces them out the room and be sucked into space.

"Great," I groaned looking down at my wound "Now what?"

I could use the cryo pods to head myself but getting down there would take some time. I needed to make sure that the castle had found the planet I randomly picked out. With enough strength, I could muster, I made my back to the bridge and to my relief we were just outside the planet called Arus. Picking a secluded spot, I parked the ship and shut it down.

In pain and exhausted from the loss of blood I collapsed onto the floor as my vision became nothing but a blur. "Well, King Alfor, I did as much as I could," I said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll be able to watch over them even in death? Heh, now wouldn't that be something."

A felt a soothing presence surround my being like a parental embrace which I welcomed with my final breath. 


	2. The New Paladins

 

**Lance**

I roamed the vacant halls of the castle as I always did for the past millennia looking out for any potential threats which I soon learned was fruitless yet I had nothing else to do. There was one time I had delightful company and that was when the curious Arusians visited the castle just months after we landed. The castle didn't permit them to access inside nor saw that they any threat toward those it was protecting. I watched the tribe gleefully as they tried finding loopholes to get inside only to come up empty. Then I listened to the stories that they came up with, like the legend of the Lion Goddess, which I may have had little to do with. Over time, the Arusian stopped coming around to my disappointment.

Went down to the cryo room to check on my families vitals. It has been many deco-pheobs and I was surprised that the pods held up for this long despite Altean tech is the most advanced than most races, besides the Olkari. I just hoped that they wouldn't have to stay in the pods much longer.

_**"What ails you cub?"**_  A silvery voice asks.

I turn around to find a large black lion with red wings looking down at me with his golden eyes. The Black Lion was the first face I saw when I gained consciousness after my death. At first, I panicked since I didn't expect to become a revenant. He explained to me that I had unfinished business and that I was gained the ability to stay in the physical realm until my family didn't need my protection anymore. I'm fortunate to have the lion's company or I'm sure I would have gone insane.

"I don't know when they'll be able to wake up, or they'll ever wake," I explained.

Black nudges large head against mine purring  _ **"You no longer have to wait, cub, one of my sisters is returning to us."**_

"Sisters? You mean Blue or Green?" I asked.

**_"Blue,"_**  He confirmed.

If the blue lion is coming then that could only mean one thing. Levitating and passing through the walls of the castle I poke my head out through the front door of the castle to find the Blue Lion landing just in front of the castle. The lion leans down to reveal a group of... round eared Alteans? Seriously, what is with those ears? Upon closer inspection, I noticed that they didn't have any sickle-shaped markings that we Alteans have so they couldn't be, to my utmost disappointment.

Once out the lion and onto the ground, the lion stands to let out a loud roar. "Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" A guy with a yellow bandana cried out shielding himself behind one of his friends from the lion until he notices that it was opening the castle doors. "Oh, the door is opening. I guess I was wrong about you."

The group falls into heavy silence as they entered the vestibule. "Hello," Bandana's voice echoes through the emptiness while the group stares at him startled. He shrugged.

The smaller one of the group with big spectacles takes in their surroundings "From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger."

I chuckled in amusement. They could if they were in vision form like Black. They don't necessarily have to be in their robot form at all times. Suddenly the computer turns on to reveal a bright blue light beaming down on our guests.

**"Hold for identity scan."**

Everyone gasps in shock.

"What?" Asks the small one.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Asks the taller one with a white tuff of hair.

Unresponsive, the torches of the castle light up a path to a single hallway. "I guess we're going that way," Spectacles said.

I follow the group down the halls and deeper into the castle until we arrived at the sleep chambers.

"Hello?" Bandana calls out.

"It's some kind of control room," Spectacles verifies.

Pressing my hand against the control panel to help bust up the waking process, two pods arise from the floor.

Bandana who hide behind the panel peers over "Are these guys...dead?"

One of the healing pods open, reveal Allura as she instantly awakens. "Father!" She cries out reaching out only to catch air. Noticing that no one was going to move, I took it upon myself to enter the closet body near her to catch the falling princess. The body I possessed was a boy with a red jacket, weird long hair in the back and violet eyes. He looked shocked for a moment possibly feeling my presence coming in then out of his person. For a tick, I thought he could see me once I left his body before turning his attention to Allura who looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asks.

"We are just as confused as you are, "Violet eyes replied stepping away to give her space.

White tuff then added, "A blue lion brought us here."

Shocked Allura deliberates out loud "You have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" If I had a heart, it would clutch when she would soon find out how long it has been, the reveal will be devasting to her.

White tuff replied "We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

Allura reveals herself to them that she is the princess of Altea before access the control panel. Spectacles looked at the machine in awe as a screen appears.

The second pod opens to reveal my uncle, he gasps at the sight of bandana "E-enemy combatants!" He charges at the larger boy only for him to jump out of the way and hide behind violet eyes. "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" I roll my eyes fondly at my uncle's ridiculous fighting moves before snapping his fingers "Sleepytime!" He was always dramatic.

"Hey look man I don't want any trouble!" Bandana cowers.

"It can't be..." Gasps the princess in horror.

"What is it?" Asks my uncle.

"We've been asleep for over 10,000 years!"

"Planet and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. , Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." Her shock turns into anger "Zarkon!"

Recollections of the name appeared on white tuffs face "Zarkon...?"

"He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." He wasn't like that before though. I remember the king well before his soul turned black and attacked our planet with rage and revenge. I like to keep the happy memories of the galra since I don't fully believe all galra are just as cruel as their king was. They were just following orders and I believe if our planet came to the same fate as Daibuzaal, some would feel outraged too.

"I remember now...I was his prisoner..." White tuff recalled.

We Alteans were shocked by the reveal. "He's still alive! Impossible!"

I turned to Black who waited patiently from the sidelines."Is that possible?" Sure there are several species out there who can outlive others but we Alteans and Galra were not given that privilege. A thousand years at most but ten-thousand is just unheard of.

**_"There is a great unnatural power that has been keeping him alive,"_** Black explains.

"Unnatural?" He nods. "Like dark magic?"

" _ **Yes**_." That is all I needed to hear. Zarkon did not have the power to possess magic so he had to have gotten something or someone to provide it to allow him to cheat death.

White tuff further explains that all he knew was that he was searching for Voltron. Us Alteans knew that Voltron is the only thing that can defeat him meaning we (as in they) needed to find the rest of the lions before he does.

As Allura stood at the sleep chamber console, Uncle Coran tries to get her to eat a plate of food goo, which honestly shouldn't be green since was originally blue at one point. "Princess you should eat it's been 10,000 years."

The princess refuses "I'm not hungry."

Bandana, whom we learned was named Hunk, said: "I've haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."

Spectacles gave him a deadpan look "Yeah because you've thrown up, like, five times."

"Yes, and he owes me a thorough cleaning," A lean blue lion approached with disgust in her voice.

"Go easy on him sister," Black chuckled.

The larger lion approached the smaller and they give each other a lion-like hug. It was heartwarming to watch yet I felt envious of the two. They are able to see, feel and talk to each other while I can't do either of those things with my only family member who was in arms reach.

"Cub? My paladin...what happened to you?" Blue asks in confusion.

I point to myself looking around to see if she was talking to someone else. "Me?"

Black calmly explained my situation to his sister who looked as if she was about to cry. Can lions cry? "I lost my first paladin, now you."

Touched I wrap my arms around her neck and comb my fingers through her soft fur "I'm sorry Blue, but there is another chance to choose a different paladin. I wouldn't be good at it anyway."

"I will have to disagree with you on that, cub." Black said giving me a stern look "But I will agree on choosing a new paladin."

Blue focused her eyes on Allura who was embraced by my uncle in comfort and mourning. "If that is what you both wish then I will."

Suddenly the alarms blare and a Galra warship appears on-screen.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Alerts Coran.

"How did they find us?" Allura quired.

The question will remain a mystery but at the moment we needed to find the other lions.

"How long before they arrive?" White tuff, whose name is Shiro, asked.

My uncle counts his fingers "At their speed...I'd say a couple of days."

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Allura declared.

The mood is then ruined by Hunk's burping. "Sorry, food goo."

"Princess, there are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest of them?" Shiro inquired.

* * *

 

Allura takes them to the castle bridge room where Coran explains that King Alfor had linked the lion's energy to the princess' life force enabling her, and she alone, to track the lion's down. The princess pulls up a map of the universe awing the new paladins. Pidge notices that the Black Lion was in the same spot as the Blue Lion. Uncle Coran explained that the Black lion rests in the castle and the only way to gain access to it by gathering the rest of the lions.

By reading the quintessence that will mirror each of lions' own life force, Allura pulls up a hologram to show which lion they will be piloting. Keith, the violet eyes boy, gets the Red Lion. Hunk is with yellow, Pidge is with Gree, Shiro is with Black and to the princess' surprise she is mirrored with Blue. Unfortunately, Allura could not find the whereabouts for the Red Lion.

"Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Hunk, you and the princess, if you want, can go get the Yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate the Red Lion, go get it."

"Coran, could you get the castle defenses up and running? They'll be sorely needed." Allura aks.

"Yes, of course, princess." He turns to Pidge and Shiro "I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion."

I stood and watched the team take off to search for their lions, leaving my uncle and Keith behind.

My uncle went off to find a way to turn on the castle's defenses. Just as I was about to follow him, I felt eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I slowly tilt my head to only to jump when my eyes met Keith's observant glare.

"Who in the quiznak are you?"

.

.

.

Oh, quiznak.


	3. The Ghost Boy

 

**Keith**  

 

I officially have gone insane. Ever since we arrived at this planet, I've been seeing this guy, he's tall and like Allura and Coran have sickle marking, pointed elf-like ears and wore these bright clothes. He would talk to the air like he could see and hear what I couldn't. In fact, it seemed like I could only see and hear him! A much as I wanted to him I didn't want to come out as crazy to Shiro and the others. So I waited until we were alone.

"Who in the quiznak are you?" I demanded.

The boy jumped when we locked eyes. He strumbled backward with his arms up in defense as if I was going to attack him. "W-what? Wait wait, are you saying you can hear me? That you can see me?"

I shook my head feeling equal as confused as he was. "Yeah, and why is that? Are some kind of ghost or something?"

"Y-yeah, something like that," He huffs out a nervous laugh. "You have no idea how long it has been since I talked to another person who isn't a lion."

"A lion?"

"Yes, the Black Lion to be precise," He confirmed which sounded cool yet crazy all at once.

"Okay, so why are you here and not you know in the other world?" I continued.

The boy shrugged "No clue, I thought I'd be gone once my uncle and the princess woke, but I guess not."

"Coran is your uncle? If he's your uncle then why weren't you in cryo sleep like him?" The boy lets out a long breath before explaining to the day he died and why. He was assigned to protect the princess and Coran by piloting the castle to another location that the galra would never think to look. Two assassins found their way onto the ship and attacked. He managed to fight them off but not without getting severely in the process.

I couldn't find any words to say after that. How does one respond to that? And to a ghost?

"So...do you want me to be your messenger for you? I mean so you can communicate with your uncle?"

The boy smiles softly but shook his head no. "I can't do that to him. He'll feel devasted if someone told him how and why I died. He'll blame himself for the rest of his life."

I guess I could understand that. If I were in his shoes and my dad was alive I don't think I can allow him to get attached to knowing that my spirit is still around because I wanted to watch over him.

"Promise me you won't tell him or anybody else," The says sternly. "That also means ignore me as much as you can when other's are around. I doubt you want the other's to think you're losing your marbles."

"Yeah, I can do that--"

"The names Lance."

"I promise Lance."

With a grateful smile, the boy disappeared through the nearest wall probably to watch over his uncle. First aliens, lion-shaped warships and now alien ghosts. I need a long nap once this is all over.

 

* * *

**Lance**

* * *

 

 Hunk and Allura were the first to arrive both looking exhausted and ready to drop. "Had a rough trip?" Keith asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, "The princess confirmed rubbing her sore neck. "Now let us try to locate your lion, Keith."

A few vargas later, Pidge and Shiro arrived with no hint of exhaustion on their features revealing that their mission was smooth sailing.

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asked.

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" Uncle Coran announced.

"They're here already!" Shiro said in alarm.

Coran admitted that his calculations were a bit off claiming finger counting is more art, not a science, whatever that means.

A video transmission overtakes the castle screen to reveal a big-eared galran. "Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." The transmission ends.

"Well, wasn't that nice of him," I murmured earning a glare from Keith. I almost forgot that he was the only one to see and hear me.

The paladins start to panic and sought out Allura for guidance. "I-I don't know."

"Maybe your father can help," Coran suggested.

It turns out King Alfor stored his memories, his very being into the castle. I follow after the two but stood outside the chambers that held our king's memories, allowing the two to have their privacy. While I stood outside with my uncle, wishing I had the same privilege to speak with him, even if my very being was just that, a memory.

"Uncle, you have no idea how much I wish we can speak to one another. How I miss your hugs and stories," I unconsciously reached out for him but flinched away before my hand brushed against his. He's so close yet so far. This wasn't fair. Yet, I'm happy to be dead than for him to have been assassinated in his sleep. I'd die for him and Allura all over again if needed.

A few dobashes later, Princess Allura exited the room with determination on her face. It seemed that the king had helped her with her inner terminal.

Again, I stayed behind while she and Coran went back to the other paladin's. Entering the room, the computer holding the king's memories light up a hologram of the King himself. He looked done on me with yet guilt in his eyes.

"Lance, you've done well protecting my daughter and my dear friend from harm. I am proud of you," He said in a soft-spoken voice.

"Thank you, sire," I smiled.

"I sense that you have a question in need of answering, "His Highness said.

"Sire...I-I'm no longer needed here. The lions each have new paladin's, the princess is safe, so why am I still here?" I choked unable to hold in my tears.

"Perhaps you are not truly gone," The king ponders "Yes, your physical body could be somewhere else and your soul, determined to finish protect the castle was strong enough to stay. Other than that, I do not possess the answer."

Wiping away the remainder of my tears I felt leisure from speaking with the king. "Okay, so I might still be out there but how? No one was here besides Black, your daughter, and my uncle."

Again the king didn't have the answer for that either. "Just watch over them until you find the answer, son. You'll find peace soon."

"Yes, sire, thank you." And with that, I was surrounded by darkness.

When I exit the room, I felt the castle shake and explosions coming from outside, but by the time I reached the front of the castle to get a better look, I found that the paladins came back victorious.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions," Allura explained.

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." My uncle added.

Hunk nodded in agreement until my uncle's words caught with him "Totally- _wait, what!"_

Coran continued "And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe."

The humans seemed surprised at the sudden title as they gazed up at the five lions that sat proudly.

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it," Shiro commented.

I felt Blue and Black's bright eyes staring down on making me feel included which I was beholden for before I turned back and disappeared into the castle.

It's not like I had anywhere else to go.


End file.
